Blow to the ego
by theSharinganPhaze
Summary: Sasuke is crushing on Hinata...BIG TIME. And its a huge blow to his ego
1. Problem Solving

**OK I just had to write a Sasuhina at this time didn't I? Well, yeah i couldnt not write this story. It was just to cute not to write hehe ;p**

**SUMMARY: Sasuke is crushing on Hinata…BIG TIME. And it's a serious blow to his ego.****Your typical SasuHina love square…I think. Told thru Sasuke's POV. AU, High School. Rated T for the hormonal teenager (lol Sasuke:)**

**PAIRINGS: one-sided SasuHina one-sided NaruHina one-sided NaruSaku one-sided SasuSaku ****So yeah its all one sided…for now why do u think a square has four corners? (SasuHina NaruSaku)**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own the characters cuz if I did I'd be like u readers and want Sasuke and Hinata to hook up in the end so Hinata can save him from the evil ^_^ but sadly…who knows what will happen cuz I'm not the mangaka of Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Hnn these math tests are <em>soooo<em> easy.

I finish up the last problem, flip the paper over and placed it in front of me. I looked across the classroom to see everyone still taking the test. Except for maybe Shikamaru sleeping with his backpack on his desk as a pillow, the baka staring off into space not knowing how the hell to answer the problems, even Kakashi-sensei with his obvious hentai novels stuffed to his face.

I chanced a glace at Sakura, Ino and the rest of the girls in the class. Good there all still gravely concentrated on the test.

I placed my pencil on top of my desk and had my elbow down, hand resting on the side of my cheek. I instantly fell into love struck mode and openly stared at the indigo-haired beauty sitting right in front of me.

_Kami, she's so beautiful. Her hair is like perfect silk. Oh how I wish to run my fingers through that gorgeous long shiny hair of hers. _

As a small gust of wind came through the class window, _her gracious blue hair _cascaded along as it blew to the right. I breathed in the wonderful aroma of lavender and sweet tea. She pushed a loosed strand behind her left ear.

_Kami why couldn't I push it back for her…hehe I wish I could push a lot for her…Dam it Naruto's perverted brain is contagious! Hnn…Dam her hair is just so perfectly straight…_

I unconsciously brought my hand up and reached in front of me. My fingers were a little less than a centimeter away from touching that beautiful hair of hers, when I pulled back and realized what the hell I was doing.

Fortunately, in my rush to pull back, my pencil fell off the desk and went right under Hinata's seat! I was going to stretch out my foot to grab it when she turned her head to the side and saw my pencil under her desk. She bent to pick it up and I watched in awe as her body shifted to get it. She turned around and I got a full frontal view of her.

"Uchiha-san you dropped your pencil." She told me flashing a small smile as she placed it on my desk and turned around to get to back to her test.

"Hnn" I respond as I grab my pencil. Of course that would be my response.

What, do you expect me to say thank you?

_Oh thank you kami for creating this concrete angel you have sent me. I finally got to see her beautiful opalescent eyes directed at me and not the dobe! It was been exactly four months, two weeks and three days since the last time she talked to her adorable "Uchiha-san". heh that's me._

She's the only to girl to ever call me by Uchiha-san. Because yes, I am an Uchiha, and it would destroy my reputation if _anyone_ found out that _I _like a girl and not the other way around.

All these annoying giggly girls calling me 'Sasuke-kun' really is a pain in the ass! Uhh! Although, if I got Hinata to say my first name…

"_Sasuke-kun…" Hinata stood before me beside my locker in the school hallway. She tugged at her sailor uniform skirt that was a few inches too short. She was blushing nervously. Her heart shaped face making the cutest expession I've ever seen. She put her finger to her lip._

"_Ano…Sasuke-kun I love you…"_

At that moment, the bell rang for lunch and snapped me out of my wonderful daydream.

I saw that Hinata was still in her seat trying to finish up the test. This happens quite often actually. She has a hard time with tests but she does the homework everyday. I know that geniuses like me can ace the tests and rarely do the homework but still you end up with a low B. So I'm a _true_ genius and I actually do my homework so I'm getting a solid A.

Truth be told, I'm actually suppose to be in Trigonometry with the seniors but for _a certain someone _whom I could stare at on days like these are what keeps me in this average Geometry class for sophomores.

As I stood up, grab my bag and test, I checked out Hinata real quick one last time before I went right past her to the front of the class. _The uniform skirt is actually only up to her knees.' _I inwardly complained.

I was about to return my test before I realize what the hell I wrote on it.

I'm acting like one of my ridiculous fan girls. Oh but I'm not a fan of Hinata. I love her to death!

I realize I had written _hinata-hime & sasuke-sama _in calligraphy, a chibi hinata with that skimpy skirt I visualized her in hehe, and…was that suppose to be our future son? Oh he looks just like me but is even cuter thanks to his mother. Wow I'm a genius even when I don't even know I'm being a genius, I still am but I drew this _good! _But its on the back of my friking test, so I quickly grab the eraser and scribbled everything away at once.

"Eh…teme what're you doing?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he put the test in the box.

"Nothing dobe I'm trying to get ride of some lead that some baka smeared on my test." I lied smoothly showing him my usual stoic expression.

The baka gave me a look and started snickering.

"Naruto-kun did you think you did well on the test?" kami, she's next to Naruto right by me!

I continue to quickly erase this shit off my paper. _But its such a great artwork, Sasuke-sama.' _A soft voice told me. No she didn't say that to me!

"Huh?…Oh! Yeah of course I did good on the test and so did you Hinata-chan! Believe it!" He gave her his signature thumbs up and flashed a smile. She started blushing profusely as she put her test away and walked away with her fingers pressed together. _Yeah right you just guessed or didn't even do most of the problem.'_

"Ehh…Hinata-chan is still weird as always."

_Yeah weird enough to still have a crush on you._

Naruto started snickering again.

"hehe but I didn't know _you _of all people would be into weird girls like…" I realize what Naruto was talking about and quickly covered his mouth. Luckily, there weren't any girls still taking the test. I backed up Naruto out of the classroom.

"Don't you ever say _I like _someone…ever!" I hissed at him backed up on the lockers.

"Yeah, yeah don't try to hide it teme! I seen you staring at Hinata trying to touch her hair! Oh and your expression was priceless." He started making kissing noises and cracking up drawing attention from the other students.

"Shut up dobe."

"Oo it was so out of character. I wanted to draw hearts on you eyes and drool off you mouth cuz that's what it looked like…hehe"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted trying to hide the fact that my face was getting hotter. All the students and teachers looked at me stunned.

"Not you guys."

I pushed Naruto outside to the bench by the trees and sat down.

"Dam Sasuke why didn't you tell me you like Hinata all this time?"

I relieved a sigh. "because I'm not suppose to like anybody."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO I like this SasuHina. Dam he seriously in love with her…but he can't let anyone get in the way of that huge ego of his lol:p <strong>

**PLZ review for a quicker update next chapter I'll explain why Sasuke likes Hinata so much OoO**


	2. Metamorphosis

**I just realize that in both of my stories that I'm working on involves them in their first day of pre-k lol don't u just luv fluff and chibi naruto ;P **

**The whole chapter is flashback so it wont be italicized. And also the words used aren't what the average 5-year-old should know so its just me writing. Idk**

* * *

><p>It all started the very first day the rookie 9 came together. In pre-k.<p>

-Flashback-

Sasuke- 5

Hinata- 4 1/2

This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Sasuke-kun" A blonde haired girl with her hair tied up told me as she followed me and I stopped running.

"What? What do you want?"

"I want you Sasuke-kun."

"You want what? No you can't have me. I am mine and no one else's. Not my okaa-san's, not otou-san's, not even nii-san's and especially not yours or any one else's!" I told her seriously with the same stoic features.

She began to start sniffling followed by an actual cry.

"You're a meanie. I just wanna play with you but your not nice."

"Who said I was nice? And who say I wanna play with you. Its all you annoying girls that wanna play. The guys don't wanna play with me cuz you girls won't leave me alone. So go away!"

I told her as she ran off crying back to the classroom. Hnn whatever like I care about making a girl cry. I was walking around the playground. Everyone was playing with each other, playing tag, hop scotch, jump rope and any other kindergarten games.

I walked towards the sand bar not expecting anyone there but there was one person playing in there.

I could see the short blue hair from behind but instantly knew it was a girl because of her purple overalls. Uhh not again.

"Shino-kun look! Caddy-chan is turning into a cocoon! Shino-kun?" She was looking for him.

"Shino-kun where did you go?" Her voice turned melancholic.

"Does Shino-kun think I'm weird too?"

What is she talking about? Then she recognized who was standing right outside the sandbox.

Her smile lit up the morning sky.

"Uchiha-san, does Uchiha-san wanna play with me? Meet Caddy-chan!"

She extended both of her hands, cradling a brown caterpillar going through the stage of metamorphosis.

I didn't realize I left my hands open and she gave me the insect!

"No!" I crushed it turning my hand into a fist.

"I don't wanna play with you."

"Caddy-chan!" She shrieked.

I opened my hand and dropped the now dead larva to the ground.

"Hnn…you shouldn't have gave it to me. Now look at what you did."

She just stood there staring at the place it was dropped and…now she was crying.

Oh bu-hu I made another girl cry.

"Hey…whats going on?" A boy with a large jacket covering half of his face and sunglasses, who I didn't notice was standing there right next to me.

"Hnn…see if I care." As I walked away from the two weird people.

-later that day during class-

Sarutobi-sensei was telling us the story of Momotaro and he also said that we were going to act in it as a play.

Most of the students, especially the girls, enthusiastic about who will play 'thy handsome hero'.

Hnn I better not get the part. I unconsciously glanced around the class and noticed that the blue hair girl still had a depressed look on her face.

Uhh…is she still mad about that bug I squashed…too bad…. I had weird feeling in my head and it wasn't anger as I was still looking at her. Hnn…I must be getting sick or something.

-The next week later-

It was announced that I had gotten the role of that stupid peach boy. Why couldn't he give it to Kiba or Naruto? They both desperately fought over the role and he gives it me!

To make things worse all the girls were cheery giggling and it so annoying.

"Sasuke-kun can we play as your little pet animals?" That blonde haired girl, a pink hair girl, and a black hair girl ask me with their annoying high voices.

"NO!" They backed away frightened. Good.

I noticed in the far corner that blue haired girl again still had that same look from last week.

I growled. "Uhh…its just a stupid bug!" The whole class went silent and she look directly at me with her big white eyes filled with teardrops. I left the classroom, I hate girls!

When I went home that day, I asked Itachi nii-san to check my temperature to see if I was sick.

"98.2 your not sick at all Sasuke." He told me disposing the thermometer.

"Well, something is wrong with me and its been with me since last week."

"Sasuke, did something happen during school?" He asked me with a small smile. What was he smiling about? As I pouted.

"Hnn…I don't know. Ever since I killed her stupid bug its been happening to me."

"Whose bug was it?"

"uhh…just this annoying girl who looks all sad now but never talks."

"Uhh…Sasuke?"

"Girls are so annoying. She always points her fingers together and looks down all the time. Just cuz I squash that bug she not happy anymore."

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Why do you think this bug is so important to her?"

"Uhh…I don't know. She called it Caddy-chan and was all happy with it like it was her best friend."

"Sasuke, I think that bug _was_ her best friend. It was important to her."

"So what are you saying? I killed her best friend? C'mon nii-san, its just a stupid bug!"

"But it wasn't just a stupid bug, Sasuke."

I said nothing after that. "Sasuke, I believe you feel guilty for what you did."

"Guilty?"

"Yes, now you need to apologize to her or she's going to hate you forever."

I gasped. "Hate me forever?"

-The next day of school-

I can't believe I have to say _sorry_, just because I killed a caterpillar…or cocoon or whatever it was. Hnn…I guess it is kind of bad that it never got to turn into a butterfly now that I think about it.

I thought about ways I could make it up to her and found myself by the rose gardens.

"Sasuke-kun, are going to pick me a flower?" That persistent blonde asked me literally coming out of nowhere.

"No." I told her in my monotone voice. And she walked away sobbing.

There was something I was looking for and it wasn't a rose….I found something and I guess this will do.

I searched the playground for that blue hair girl and sure enough she was at that sandbar but she was also playing with that Shino kid. So she does have a human friend. Why is she still being all sad then? I walked up to them and she gasped and hid behind the boy.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I have something to give…to her." I pointed at the scared girl behind him.

"Well, it looks like Hinata doesn't want to. Not every girl wants to play with you, now go away."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Me and Shino had a nonexistent lightning bolt glaring at each other and he has sunglasses on!

"Shino-kun…Uchiha-san really wants to give me something." She came out from behind and stood in between us, looking at me with nervous.

I snubbed but also slightly anxious "Hnn…I just wanted to say…uhh say I was…" I gulped now really anxious. "ano…Gomen….I…ano…got you this." I pulled out my fist and opened it to reveal a red ladybug.

Its almost as if her world turned upside down because when she saw the ladybug in my hand, she squealed with delight, but surprisingly it wasn't annoying like the other girls were.

"Uchiha-san, you found a ladybug for me! Arigatou!"

"Hnn…so what we got plenty other bugs in the sandbox." Shino shrugged as he went back to the sandbar to play with the other bugs?

"Other bugs? You have other bugs?"

"Of course we do, ever since you _squashed _Caddy, I've been collecting more bugs."

I turned to Hinata. "So why are still acting all sad for?"

Her face went sad again and she did that thing with her fingers again.

"No one can replace Caddy-chan." I had that sickly feeling Itachi called guilt inside me again.

And then she rubbed her eye and smiled.

"But I think Caddy-chan would've been Sasu-chan's best friend."

I looked at her wide-eyed. "Sasu-chan?"

She pointed at the bug in my hand. She named the _lady_bug _Sasu-chan _after me!

And as if the moment couldn't have been ruined at all, I fisted my hand and squashed it.

"Sasu-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I decided to split up the flashbacks. Next chapter 3<strong>**rd**** Grade!**

**Review for an update by this weekend :)**


	3. Love Letters

**Wow well I definitely didn't plan on waiting this long for the new chapter but I get distracted from reading all the other awesome fanfics on here ;p**

* * *

><p>-3rd grade-<p>

I felt like there was something wrong with me again. I hated all the girls that wouldn't leave me alone but I also wanted a girl to not not leave me alone. Does that make sense? Probably not. Whatever.

This particular female seems to flinch every time I so much as glance her way. What is her problem? Ok maybe I can understand why she doesn't like me so much.

Seriously, it's just a fricking bug! But every time she so much as looks my way with that scared look in her eyes, I get this weird sickly feeling again, and I know its not me feeling guilty anymore.

The bell rang for recess and I was going through my cubby hole to get my colored pencils until I noticed that there was all this stuffed paper inside.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I love you Sasuke-kun for being the smartest kid at school and being cool at the same time. You inspire me to be the best that I can. Can we get married in the future?_

_Love, Yamanaka Ino_

I balled up this stupid love note and tossed it in the trash can six feet away , and I made it of course. I smirked and read the next one.

_Sasuke-teme,_

_I challenge you to a duel. Meet by swing set after school today. _

_Be there or be square!_

Gee, like I don't know who that's from. Fine if it's a challenge you want I'll gladly defeat you. Your dealing with the honorary Uchiha, Naruto-baka.

I grab the next note.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I know that you may not like me that much and I think I might have done something to upset you all these years. Gomenasai. I have something I want to say to you so please meet me by the sandbar after your duel with Naruto cuz I know your going to win._

It didn't have a name on it. I gasped. Is this Hinata? Is she going to apologize to me in person? I smirked. Hnn, its about time she got over that stupid insect.

Oh no wait it says _love Sakura Haruno. _The handwriting looks kind of...off or something. I don't know.

I was about to leave the classroom until I noticed that another cubby hole had notes stuffed in it too.

I don't know why I did it but I grabbed one of the notes and read.

_Ah ha you're a weirdo. You still play with bugs! Eww…you probably have head lice or bed bugs in your house too. You and Shino are losers!_

I frowned. Who would write this?…

I read the next note.

_Yeah, you'd be one of the pretty girls if you stopped hanging out with Shino. _

And the next one.

_Can you seriously check if you have lice. I don't want to ruin my perfect blonde hair with those ugly things scratching my head._

I rolled up all the notes in my rage. If you can write it, why can't not say it? Cowards.

Just like all my notes anyway. Why cant you people just say it to me in person? Seriously we're in the same classroom for kami's sake!

I heard a grasp. "Uchiha-san"

I know that voice. I turned around and noticed that white-eyed girl and shrugged.

"I didn't write anything." I told her in monotone as I left the classroom.

* * *

><p>So here I am at the swing set waiting for a certain blonde dobe. Dam it why am I even here?<p>

And it seems like word spread out to the entire third grade class because most of my classmates were here. The annoying fan girls and the eagerness of young boys waiting for a good 'knockout' surrounded the playground. Sheesh. Don't these people have parents to pick them up after school?

"Hey teme, there you are!" I turned around to see an eager blonde ready to do whatever he was going to do.

"What do you want dobe? Hurry up and get this over with so I can beat your…."

"Hey teme, watch it." The dobe went up to me and grab the collar of my shirt. I didn't appreciate being _lifted_ by someone shorter than me (even if it was only like 3 centimeters).

As easy as this was (no, really) I shoved him off of me. Resulting in him pounding on to the ground.

The surrounding students started laughing at him calling him names for being so, well, stupid.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata literally came randomly out of the crowd. She stood next to Naruto as he was lifting himself up trying to act all tough.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I got this…"

For some reason, I didn't like seeing Hinata looking all worried about her 'Naruto-kun' just because he frikin fell and couldn't take my challenge.

"Hyuga, what are you doing? This is between me and Naruto, now go away."

She look startled as she turned to look at me and with those scared doey eyes was starting to anger me.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san, I just wanted to help Naruto-kun."

"Well, he obviously doesn't _want_ your help."

She was still shaking under my gaze.

"Gomenasai….for being such a burden." I could hear her sobbing and she took off running away past the school parking lot and eventually off campus. I didn't realize how long I've been looking in her direction until the idiot said something.

"Dam you teme, you always have to be so mean to girls. She didn't even do anything to you."

I heard all the girls snickering and whispering about 'how stupid Hinata was and thought she could steal my attention away from them'. This is really starting to piss me off.

"All of you just shut the hell up. You don't even have enough guts to say what you think to tell her to her directly. All of you are cowards."

I left the playground leaving Naruto standing there like the idiot he is and all the fan girls break down crying 'why is he so mean' 'oh but he so handsome, we can forgive him'. Uhh I hate the female species!

* * *

><p><strong>Dam I'm really sorry for not updating for like three months or whatever. I've just been doing other stuff. Well anyways, I don't think this chapter was the best but I have one more chapter until the end of the flashbacks so the next one they should be in middle school and Sasuke, well, he starts realizing what a 'crush' is. xD<strong>


End file.
